The Unknown Girl
by ShadowUchiha019
Summary: Yes I know I don't type good stoires but I really don't care This is about a girl that will take a role in the Final Fantasy VII world and maybe try to stop Kadaj and his group. There will be love and other stuff but not too graphic. So enjoy them!


-_- okay i have to start over b/c my damn Internet froze!! *beats screen in* !!!! anyway

its gonna be about a new girl (me) coping wit life in da Final Fantasy world!

P.S. im gonna use alot of ??? POV's so yea o.o

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I'm sitting in the streets thinking. The thinking isn't going good. I have a large Black Scythe by me in case someone attacks me. Someone gave it to me as a present. I see this girl walking over to me and lean down to me.

"Hey, do you need a place to live?" She looks at me then down at my Scythe, "Protecting purposes I see?"

I nod at the second Question but look down at the first, "Um.."

"Yes? What is it? Do you need a place to live? If you do I can take you to my place." She smiles. Her voice is so soft.

"Um.. Yes i need a place to live..." My clothes are wet and baggy. She grabs my hand and pulls me up gently.

"Okay then! Lets go see Cloud!"

She pulls me gently to where she lives and opens the door. There were flowers everywhere!

Someone bursts into the door and waves at me and Tifa.

"Heh. Wanna play?" (o.O)

I back up as Tifa puts an arm around me protectively.

"Where's Mother?"

Who is this "Mother" he speaks of? Oh well.

Tifa gets into Poisson and so dose Loz.

~*Fast Forward Fight*~

Tifa is on the ground hurt badly and I'm standing face to face wit the guy.

"DON'T!!"

I see Tifa trying to get up but she cant. All of a sudden (Dun Dun Dunn lol) This blond haired dude comes walking in the room. He sees Loz and Tifa but I'm invisible to him...

"Tifa? Tifa!? Are you okay!?"

She sits up suddenly, "Shadow!?!" She falls back in Clouds arms

"Who's Shadow?"

"..Me.." I'm standing there with my Scythe over my shoulder (I can carry it now o.O) with a bit of blood on it.

He stands up suddenly and draws his large sword, "Don't hurt her Cloud!!"

"She could be of Kadaj's Group and we wouldn't know it!" Tifa went silent, so did I.

Loz stands up and he looks like hes crying (LOL XD)

"I'll be taking this!" He grabs me and takes off running. Tifa stands up and was about to go after him, but Cloud stops her. "No.. We'll get her later."

"B-But!?"

"Tifa.. Trust me.."

"..alright.."

* * *

~Kadaj's POV~

I was waiting for Loz and Yazoo to bring the girl that i wanted. Damn its taking too long!

"Kadajjj!?"

I turn around and I see this girl about 16 maybe 17 looking back at me. She was in hand cuffs and she looked like she has been crying. What was Loz and Yazoo doing to her..

"Well here she is, do what you want with her."

I look at the girl as she looks back at me. She has a few tear stains on her cheeks from crying i bet, and she has handcuffs. Shes looking down from embarrassment but i don't know what there is to be embarrassed about. She had white/silver hair like me and my other 2 retarded brothers, but she had black and red highlights. She wore what we wore but much tighter! She also had a chocker on her neck. Either Yazoo and Loz put it on her or its hers.

She looked up at me, "A-Are you gonna kill me.."

"......."

"Well..."

"No I'm not but Yazoo or Loz might.."

Suddenly (Dun Dun Dunn o.O lol) this flying thing came down and took her and stuck her behind his cape.

"You will not hurt her.."

"*Twitch*"

"Come on.." He carried her in his arms (Aw o.O) and walks out of the place. Damn. I need to get here here... But how....?

* * *

~A Week Later~

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I was just sitting in the room where Cloud was fixing the kids up who had a Astigmatism (SP?? or what eva its called O_O i cant spell so yea -.-). I was watching him do that. He called me over to him but i just shook my head 'No' and looked back down. Cloud walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Come on Shadow, its not gonna hurt.." He pulled me up slowly and walked me over to the water or what ever it was (T_T?). He got in and held his hand out again and helped me in. I was waring a white shirt and it began to be see through. Cloud didn't notious until one of the kids said,

"Cloud! Look! The girl looks like a ghost!" (XD)

Cloud looked down and saw and turned around and a faint blush appeared on his face, "T-Tifa, give me another shirt p-please." Tifa nodded and got the shirt and put it on me.

I looked up at Cloud and couldn't resist anymore. He was too damn cute!

"C-Cloud...?" He looks at me and I put my arms around his neck. He thought I was either gonna jump up on him or something so he put his hands on my waist. I blushed a bit and looked around at the other kids, and Tifa watching.

_'I-I better do this quick...'_

"I-I'm sorry Cloud!"

I broung his face closer to mine and kissed him lightly. I could feel him want to pull away but he didn't. He kissed me back! A few of the kids were asking Tifa what was me and Cloud doing. She just said 'I'll tell you when you get older' and took them away so me and Cloud could have a bit of alone time.

After a couple of minuets, I pulled away and had a red face. He looked at me and I was looking down.

"S-Shadow, why did you do that..?"

I don't say anything for a bit but im not gonna lie! "..Your just too cute to resist.." After I said that, I covered my mouth.

"I am? But I'm older then you (Idk how old Cloudy is T_T lol). this isnt right.."

"..I don't care how old you are Cloud. Your just too cute to resist ok..?"

Cloud sighs and puts one arm around my waist again. I look at him and he bends down almost touching my lips with his.

"Well you want a real kiss from me or what..?"

My eyes widen for a bit but nod slowly. He brought his face down so our lips touch. He runs his hand through my Black hair once then puts his hand on the back of my head. I just stick one hand in his smexy blond hair (o.O lol) and the other one around his neck. His other hand was on my waist bringing me closer to him. I pushed him away quickly b/c of lack of air and not use to being kissed.

"Did I do somthing worng..?"

I shake my head fast, "No! No! You didn't! I loved the kiss, I'm just not use to being kissed like this before..."

"Okay then. Well we should be getting out of here. Don't want to catch a cold!"

I giggle a bit, "Yea we don't. Help me out."

He gets out and helps me out and grabs my hand. Again my face heats up and he can see it.

"Ha! You blush too much."

"S-Shut up!"

"Okay, okay! Lets get going."

We walk out the big doors and begin to walk back home. But someone was watching from far away on what we were doing...

* * *

~Kadaj's Place~

"Big Brother, that girl will be mine..."

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo got on their motorcycle's (idk wat there called) and began to drive to where we will be at...

* * *

O_O well dat was Chapter One pplz! Hoped you liked it

* * *

Reno - When will i be in this damn story?!

Shadow - Never! *Wicked and freaky laugh* o.O...

Reno - O.O!!! *grabs Rude and runs away*

Rude - ........ *goes along with it*

Cloud - Wow -_-

Kadaj - Oh Big Brother!! *running but trips* T_T;

Shadow - -_- wow

Shadow - Well tune in for next time o.O...

Reno/Cloud/Kadaj - *beating each other up*

Shadow: *Sweatdrops* -_- if these ppl don't fuck everything up!! *shoots them* anyway bye! *waves* !?


End file.
